Southern Girl
by twilightlover1118
Summary: Bella is very southern. Edward comes and helps with the ranch. She hates him, and he hates her. Will they fight or fall? Read to find out! R&R! Stephenie Meyer owns all!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I love the heat of Texas. I have lived in the small town of Forks, Texas all my life. This is the type of town where everybody knows everyone. My family is a well-known family. I am apart of the Whitlock family. My daddy is Charlie Whitlock, the sheriff of police. My mama, Renee, is the kindergarden teacher. I have two older siblings. Rosalie, the oldest, is 24, and is a total bitch if you insult her family. My other sibling is Jasper, who is 22. Who also is one of the olny kids of the town that actually persued his dream, to go to college at Dallas University. He just graduated, and he is coming home today. Back to family. And last but not least, there's me. Im Bella, the youngest, at only 20. Everybody in my family is very protective of me, even though I'm a sourthern chic, who knows how to shoot a gun, and knows how to take care of herself.

I heard my alarm clock go off, and I got up. Most people who don't live on a ranch think its crazy to get up at five in the morning. But I've done it my whole life, so Im used to it. I went to my closet, and pulled out one of my tank tops, button up plaid shirt, some jeans, and my cowgirl boots. After pulling everything out, I brought everything to the bathroom. I stripped of my nightwear, and jumped in the shower. After I was done, and dried off, I pulled on my clothes. I brushed my teeth, and went to put my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I had moved out of my parents house when I turned 18, so I have lived here for about two years. I still live on the ranch, just a different house. My daddy and brother helped me build it.

I went down the hall to wake up my whole world. Blake. I had Blake when I turned 18. I was already out of school, and I went to a party at one of my friends house, and I had sex with a random guy. And I didnt use protection. So, I ended up pregnant, but I don't regret Blake one bit. Blake is two, almost three years old. I walked into his room, to find him sitting up in his bed.

"What are you doing up this early Baby? I was about to wake you up."

He pointed to his closet, and than pointed to his head. He was telling me that he had a bad dream.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded his head slowly. I went to pick him up, and I walked us to the bathroom. I sat him on the floor by the tub, and told him to get undressed. I turned the tub on, and I gave him a bath. After he was all clean, I wrapped him in a towel, and got him dresses in the same attire as me, just smaller. I held his hand, and helped him walk down the stairs, as he can't walk down stairs just yet. He can walk, just not down stairs.

I sat him in his seat in the kitchen, and fixed our breakfast. As he was eating, I went back to memory lane. The worst day of my life, was the day after Blake was born. The doctors told me that Blake may never talk. His vocal cords weren't fully developed. He could make noises, he could cry, he just couldn't talk. But he is my angel.

"Okay Bubba, lets go to Papaw and Mamaws house. Mamaw is gonna watch ya while Mommy is workin'. Okay?"

He nodded his head yes, and pushed his plate away signaling that he was finished. I cleaned up breakfast while he was watchin' SpongeBob. I grabbed my bag, and picked Blake up. I put him in his seat, and buckled him up. I got in, and drove the 2 minute drive to my parents house.

When we pulled up, Rose and Mama was waitin' for me. After I put the truck in park, Mama went to Blake's side, and unbuckled him from his seat. Rose got in and told me that we have to go pick up Jazz from the airport.

"Are you serious? I have to work on the farm. Why don't you go?"

"Because Emmett has the truck today, and you won't let me take your truck if your not the one drivin' it."

"Fine." I turned back to Blake. "Have a nice day with Mamaw today, baby."

He nodded his head.

After I pulled out of the driveway, Rose started talkin'.

"Guess what Mom is doin' with Blake and Maggie today?" Maggie is Rosalie's 3 year old daughter.

"What?"

"She is takin' them to the carnaval."

"Okay. Thats fine wit' me. She takes care of them everyday while we are workin'."

"I know, I was just tellin' ya."

We were just talkin' and our favorite song came on. We looked at eachother and just grinned. And we started singin'.

Farmers Daughter-Rodney Atkins

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
>Somebody with a truck and two strong arms<br>Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
>till the sun goes down<br>So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
>I could start right now and we shook hands<br>He said the fence needs fixin',  
>the peaches need pickin'<br>And the cows need bringin round

I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
>and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog<br>So I cooled off in the creek  
>then it was back to work in the daggum heat<br>I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
>Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't<br>Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
>I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter<p>

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
>she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty<br>When her eyes met mine  
>I was thinkin that I would sure love my job<br>as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
>the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger<br>so we'd hop in the truck and get all tagled up  
>every chance we got<br>we were down by the river all night long  
>when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home<br>and draggin my butt to work  
>with the smell of her perfume on my shirt<br>I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
>with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine<br>Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
>I fell in love with the farmer's daughter<br>we got married last spring  
>Woah and there ain't no better life for me<p>

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
>and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog<br>so I cool off in the creek  
>and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea<br>I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
>and I can't wait till its quitin' time<br>and just when I think it can't get no hotter  
>I come home to the farmer's daughter<br>Yeah the farmer's daughter 

By time the song was over, we were laughin' our asses off. That song didn't apply to me, but that song was basically written for Rosalie. She met Emmett, her husband, the exact way that the song says. It was quite funny. It is now their song as a couple. We are country girls, we like country music, can't blame us.

"So, are you and Em doin' anythin' for your anniversary?"

She nodded. "Yea, but I don't know what we are doin'."

"I will happily watch Maggie for ya guys. Just to let ya know."

She nodded. We continues talking and singing our hearts out when a good song came on.

When we finally arrived at the airport, we learned that we still had thirty minutes to wait for him. We went to his gate, and waited for him. After about thirty five miutes, we spot him before he spots us. When he finally does, he drops his bags and ran torwards us. She hugged Rose first, pulling her feet off of the ground. He swung her around a couple of times before he put her down. He looked over to me, and opened his arms, and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. He swung me around too, and after he stopped swinging me, he didn't let go of me until we heard a clearing of a throat.

He put me down on my feet, and ran over to a girl with fake blonde hair. He gave her a kiss, causing me and Rose to look at eachother. He brought her over to us.

"Bella, Rose, this is Tanya, my girlfriend. Tanya, these are my sisters, Rosalie or Rose," he directed to Rose, "and Bella," motioning to me.

What shocked us was her voice. "Hi! Im Tanya!"

Her voice was so shrill and squeaky. Hurt my ears just listening to her. I hated her already.

We shook hands and got their luggage, and we directed them to the truck. Tanya looked at the truck with big eyes. "What is this? I thought we were getting a cab. I can't get in this...thing."

I just shook my head at her. "Rosalie, can you get the car seat out of the back? Please. Jasper, help her in and than help me with the luggage." They did that, and Rose got in the passenger seat.

Jasper came back after helping her in the truck. Than I started on the questions.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" He was even stupider than I thought.

"You brought a city-slicker home to meet Mama! What were you thinkin'?"

"Mom will like her."

I just stared at him. "You have been gone far to long. You lost your common sence."

"Just...give her a chance."

"Whatever."

I got in the truck, and Jazz got in the back with the city-slicker. As I drove back home, she never took her hands off of him. She even got so close as to unbutton his pants.

"Take your hands out of my brothers pants before I give you a Southern beating! Don't eventhink about touching him like that while you are in my truck. Do it all you want when you are on your own. But not here. And don't even think about touching him while Blake or Maggie are around. If you do, your ass will be handed to you by myself and Rose!"

She pondered at the comment for a second than replyed. "Who the hell are Blake and Maggie?"

Rose screamed at her, "Our kids you retard! Maggie is my daughter, and Blake is Bella's son!"

She went quiet after that. Than replyed. "How old are you Bella?"

"I'm twenty."

"How old is your daughter?"

"My son...is two, almost three."

"Wow! Were you a slut back then? I mean, who has a kid at sixteen?"

Before I could, Rose bit back.

"You bitch! First of all, insult my sister or my nephew again, and you will go missin', and noone will ever find your body. Secodly, did you even go to school? She had Blake at eighteen, not sixteen. Dumbass!"

She shut up. Good thing too, because Rose will keep her promise.

By time the bitch fest was over, we were at the house.

Mom and the two kids were on the porch waitin' for us. I turned off the car, and jumped out. Blake ran to me, and I picked him up swinging him around causing him to giggle. Rosalie was doing the same to Maggie. Mom caught glance of Tanya, and looked at us with her eyebrows raised. Me and Rose made the motion that we hate her. She nodded. Jasper sat all of their luggage on the ground, and went up to hug Mama. He swung her around. Tanya cleared her throat, like at the airport.

Jasper tugged Mama to Tanya, and introduced them.

"Mama, this is Tanya, my girlfriend. Tanya, this is my Mama."

They shook hands, and Mama took 'em in the house. But I stopped them.

"Jasper?"

He looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"After you get settled and all, come up to the barn. We have somethin' to show ya. Come alone."

He nodded.

"Blake, why don't you take Maggie and show her what you painted the other day."

He nodded, and dragged Maggie with him into the house.

"What do we need to show him?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

The little surprise that we had to show Jasper was him seeing his horse, Sammi. He took her for a ride, and was happpier than I have seen him for the past hour. After he took care of her, he locked her in her stable, and us three walked back to the horse slowly. We were just goofing off.

"So, how is everyone? You know, people that I haven't seen in a while."

Me and Rose knew who he was asking about. Alice.

"Everybody is fine. Alot of people are happy that you are back."

He nodded, disappointed that I didn't point out Alice. We had reached the house when we heard a scream from the house. Immediatlly, we all ran in the house, thinking that it was one of the kids. But thank goodness it wasn't. It was the city-slicker. Blake had puked on her.

"Ohmigod, I'm gonna kill you!" The hell she was!

She went after Blake, with him running into the kitchen. I hurried up, and grabbed the rifle that Dad kept at the door. I ran into the kitchen, and she was just about to hit my child.

I pulled the gun up, already cocked. I aimed at her, and spoke in a deadly voice.

"If you even think about touching a hair on my child's head, I will shoot you right here, and no one will stop me."

She stopped her hand raised at midway. She looked shocked that I would even raise a gun at her... Or maybe it was that I knew how to use a gun. She looked at Jasper.

"Why aren't you stopping her? I'm your girlfriend! Your just going to let her threaten to kill me?"

He nodded. "Actually, I'm tempted to go get my gun. How dare you raise a hand to my family?"

She looked pissed. Livid, even.

"We're leaving right now! Jasper, come on!"

He stepped back. "I'm home. You can leave though."

She was not happy. "Fine. Fuck all of you!"

Mama decided to speak out, making herself known. "Don't let the door hit ya on yer way out, sweetcheeks."

She flipped us all off. Not a wise thing to do. Rose went ape shit. She ran after her, and pounced on her back, and started beating the shit out of her. Eventually, Emmett had to go pull her off of the slut.

She left after that. She didn't even unpack her bags.

After she left the house, I ran to Blake. "Are you okay baby? Did she hurt you?"

He nodded. He pointed to his arm. There on his arm, was a handprint. Oh, hell naw.

"Okay baby. Go with Mamaw. She'll make it better." He did as he was told.

I looked at Daddy, who was holding the gun. "Give me the gun. Imma kill her."

"No, I ain't gonna let ya." I was bewildered.

"She left a fuckin' mark on him! I ain't gonna let that slide." If I got my way, she'll be six feet under before the night is over.

"No."

I made my decision.

"Fine. I got my own gun. I'll go get her myself." I walked out of the house. I was about ten feet from the house when Jasper picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Put me the fuck down! Imma kill her. I know where all the guns are on this farm. I can get her anyway that I want!"

He put me down, right on the couch by Blake. And I could see myself. If I would've went after that whore, I would never see my baby again. And I would walk through hell and back before that happened. I would do anything for my baby, and I think tonight proved that.

Mom announced that dinner was ready, and we all but ran to the kitchen. After today's events, everybody was hungry.


End file.
